


Lonely

by shomarus



Category: Ocean’s (Movies)
Genre: F/F, also tammy’s husband is a beard., the most BRIEF mention of an affair between tammy and debbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: Tammy and Daphne are left alone, and curious minds (of course, namely Daphne’s) are made to wander.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> a) this is not the only tammy/daphne work i’ll write. i am gay. i have ideas. you cannot physically stop me.
> 
> b) my two main character traits are being gay as fuck and stupid as fuck so typos will happen. it be like that.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!! sarah paulson made me a lesbian.

Debbie should have dragged Daphne with her, wherever the heck she was going. If Tammy has to spend one more second with this posh annoyance, she may very well explode.

Tammy was meant to arrange the sale of the pieces of the Toussaint tonight and Daphne was meant to call up Claude, but seeing as how Daphne had already done her part of the job and Tammy was just about finished with hers, Daphne figured it’s a wonderful time to start asking inane questions. It was only after Tammy had snapped at her (after all, how badly did Daphne need to know if she was a vegetarian, or if her short nails were intentional, how many of these jobs she’d pulled or whatever else?) that Daphne thought to leave her alone for a few minutes. A few minutes she must have taken for granted, because soon enough Daphne starts up with the inane questions again.

“So you have a husband, right?” The question is loud, and the crunch of chips are even louder. Tammy looks up from her papers to give a scathing look. Or perhaps the disappointed mother look. This is Daphne’s second bag, and if Tammy had any say in it, she’d have taken the bag away at half of the one. _She_ certainly wouldn’t cramming so much junk into her mouth.

Nevertheless, a question was asked and Daphne was expecting an answer. Tammy flips through her papers for a second, just long enough to make Daphne think she isn’t getting one, but it’s just for show. “I certainly don’t think the ring I wear is just for show,” although she isn’t wearing the ring now. She wonders why that is, then moves her left hand subtly, away from Daphne’s preening eyes.

“You don’t seem to care about him all that much. How come you never call him?” Daphne, unable to get a good look at Tammy, leans back into the couch, pulls her legs up to her chest, and stuffs a few more chips in her mouth.

“God, can’t you ask a normal question like, I don’t know, ‘What’s his name’? How about ‘What’s he like’? It’s because he’s not a six year old wondering where I am every second of the day.” Tammy’s not quite sure why she’s annoyed. Perhaps because she’s used to the other women not asking her so many questions—Hell, not even Constance thinks about trying to pry her whole life story out of her, and Constance tends to draw out personal details out of every person there.

If Daphne notes a tone of hostility in her voice, she doesn’t point it out. Instead she cocks her head, curious. “Oh, okay. Usually men are protective over things that are theirs. Wonder why your phone isn’t blowing up, s’all.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not really his, isn’t it?” Before Tammy could see the trap that Daphne had set out for her, she’s stuck inside of it. She scowls, though she’s not sure why. Perhaps because she hasn’t been expecting all that much out of Daphne since Debbie and Lou brought her in, and she’d been proven wrong for her suspicions. It’s not that Tammy needs to prove herself right—that’s more of Debbie’s thing—it’s that she wants so desperately for Daphne to be wrong. “Whatever idea you’re forming in your head isn’t what I meant.”

A sly grin and a forward lean is all it takes for Tammy to throw the papers down onto the coffee table. A few seconds of silence pass between them before Tammy throws her hands up in the air as well. “Fine. You know what? Sure, yeah, cool. What do you want to know so dang badly?”

Daphne, quite obviously pleased with herself, sets the chips down on the floor, sucks the dust off her fingers and claps her hands together excitedly. Tammy, unable to help herself, rolls her eyes. “So why’d you marry the guy if you’re not into him?”

“It’s a convenient setup,” Tammy admits with a frown, “He wanted to look good in front of his family, I wanted children, and we’re both…”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.” It’s kind of weird to admit it, because though Debbie and Lou know, it isn’t because she came out to them. (Though, embarrassedly, she thinks that she kind of had came out to Debbie—and in front of her. And with Debbie _inside_ of her. It’s a humbling thought.) Everyone else in the crew had simply imagined her to be attracted to her husband. Although if Daphne is able to see otherwise, then perhaps the others can as well.

Daphne sprawls across the recliner and smirks at Tammy. “Rough.”

“We’ve both taken lovers in secret.” Tammy thinks of Debbie, nearly laughs. That had ended far before her and Evan met, much less married, and she isn’t exactly melancholic over it. “The kids still don’t know about it. I don’t think we’re ever going to tell them. But it’s not rough.”

“Not that,” she replies. She might be a cat, waiting for Tammy to slip up, where there she’ll devour her. Tammy frowns. “The fact you feel like you have to hide it.”

She shouldn’t feel defensive, but she does anyway. “I haven’t hidden anything.”

“Oh, sure! And I actually like Chad!”

“Claude.”

“Ahhh. So that’s his name.”

Daphne stretches, as though the conversation bores her, and as far as Tammy knew, it might have been. Tammy picks up her papers again. “I’m not in the mood to talk about Evan.”

“We don’t have to talk about him.”

When she puts the papers down to glare at Daphne, she’s in front of her. Tammy stares blankly. Stealth is a dangerous thing for Daphne to have mastered, a power that could easily be held over her. The papers are plucked from her fingers and Tammy simply lets it happen, knowing that even if she resists, Daphne would protest until she yielded. She’s unsure if she’s pleased or annoyed at the fact she’d chosen to wear a loose sweater over the ridiculously tight dress shirt that she’d seen on the top of her clothing pile. It certainly made the task of Daphne running her hands over her skin a lot easier. She sits in Tammy’s lap, bats her eyelashes, and before Tammy can complain and push her off, Daphne leans forward.

They kiss.

It’s been a while since Tammy’s been kissed like this. Perhaps four years, when Tammy had gotten laid off and she’d ended up drinking her heart into her stomach and making out with blurry-faced women to fill the gap. Genuine desire, and Tammy wonders where Daphne’s been harboring all of that. It almost makes her feel guilty for thinking so ill of her before. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realizes that she’s running her own hands up and down Daphne’s back. Four years since she’d been kissed, much less fucked. If Daphne was this eager, would it be selfish of Tammy to ask? No, forget selfish, it would relinquish her of all pride.

Then again, it’s a rather tantalizing thought. They pull away. Tammy’s certain that neither of them know what to say.

“If I was Claude,” Tammy begins, out of breath, “I’d have just turned myself into the police after looking at you once.”

Daphne laughs, and there’s a sort of airy lilt to it that has Tammy’s heart pounding for a whole other reason. “Now, is that a compliment or an insult?”

Tammy produces a little grin of her own, “Hard to say.” And before Daphne can shoot off another smart remark, she returns the kiss with just as much passion.

“A criminal always gets what she wants,” Daphne declares proudly the near moment they’re apart.

Tammy snorts and pushes her off, though it’s really only so that she can get off the couch and lead Daphne towards her room. “You’re hardly a criminal yet, you know.”

“I’d say I’m making a smashing debut!”

Unable to keep herself from groaning, Tammy takes Daphne’s hand and pulls her away.


End file.
